Our participation in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology represents a combined, group effort among many institutions aimed at improving the total care of cancer patients. Our goals are to improve diagnostic procedures and therapy for patients with cancer. The major activity of this effort is directed toward pharmacology studies on new agents or new methods of using older agents in the care of patients with cancer. In certain of these studies therapy directed toward enhancing the immune system is utilized. In others, assays of hormone binding proteins are carried out to assess the predictive value of these measurements in determining appropriate therapy. The role of white blood cell transfusions in the treatment of patients with cancer who are leukopenic and infected is assessed in a prospective randomized fashion. A laminer flow room is available for patient support and for group studies of the indications for this facility. The follow-up of patients studied through the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group is carried out by means of our oncology facility. This entire program serves as a part of our Oncology Training Program for medical students, house officers, and clinical associates.